


Editing Can Wait

by Me_Me_Big_Disappointment



Category: Jacksfilms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me_Big_Disappointment/pseuds/Me_Me_Big_Disappointment
Summary: When I reached 500 followers on my tumblr fan page for jacksfilms (@me-me-big-disappointment (check it out!)), I asked for fanfic prompts to write for my followers as a gift. The prompt I chose was “jack x jake paul”-suggested by Anonymous. Enjoy.





	Editing Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> When I reached 500 followers on my tumblr fan page for jacksfilms (@me-me-big-disappointment (check it out!)), I asked for fanfic prompts to write for my followers as a gift. The prompt I chose was “jack x jake paul”-suggested by Anonymous. Enjoy.

"Let me know in the comments below, I won't read 'em."

And with that, Jack turned the camera off, the filming of his Philip DeFranco parody complete. As usual, he had gotten very energetic in front of the camera and sweat trickled down the gargantuan slope of his forehead. But the video would be worth it. He had parodied DeFranco perfectly, or so he thought, right down to his catchphrase "Let's jump right into it." Hopefully none of the "exposed" Youtubers would mind Jack poking fun at them yet again. Pewdiepie and Jenna were usually good sports about him memeing around. But Jake Paul was another story.

When Jack had even dared to @ him, the teenage YouTube star responded with blocking the man on Twitter. Jack never did figure out what to do if the haters dab back but the act had given him a lot of material to work with for videos.

It was too bad, really, that Jake Paul was such a douchebag. Jack wouldn't have minded a collab or being able to look around the Team 10 house. Or just being near to Jake. Everyone had to admit that both the Paul brothers were particularly dreamy. But there was something about Jake in particular that made Jack swoon. Maybe it was his youthful energy, or the way he used bright colors in his thumbnails. The clickbaiting titles never got old and he was never afraid to back down from a challenge. Plus, both Jack and Jake had a love for writing songs.

His mind taken over with thoughts of the blonde mogul, Jack opened up YouTube and typed in the words "it's everyday bro". He got lost in his head as he watched Jake jump around on his various Lamborghinis and dance near his humongous pool. And it was at that moment he heard a knock on the door.

"Well, speak of the devil," Jack said, trying to wipe sweat from his brow as casually as he could. Upon opening the doorway, he had discovered a very angry looking Jake Paul. The sun gave his golden hair an extra angelic glow, but Jack tried to not let that distract him. "I was just thinking about you, man, what's up?"

Suddenly, Jack found himself up against a wall, the collar of his "Very Cool Nerd Joke" shirt bunched up in Jake's beefy hands. God, Jack had never really noticed how meaty those things were...

"You know what, Douglass?" Jake spat, his chiseled jaw inches away from Jacks stubbly one. "You can come after me, after my music, after my Disney career, even after my Twitter etiquette. But don't you dare mess with my brother."

Jack was shaking--from fear of getting beat up or from excitement of having those rough hands on him he couldn't tell.

"What are you talking about?" he gasped, staring into those hazel eyes.

"That video you made. Mocking my brothers apology." The fury dimmed slightly from Jake's eyes, replaced with a small bit of sadness. "You know he tried really hard to make up for his mistake. It wasn't his fault."

"I know, man, I know." Jack's voice came out trembling. "Maybe we could talk about this. Although, it might help if you put me down."

Jake nodded somberly, and dropped Jack, who fell to his knees, wheezing for breath. The star let himself into Jack's living room, plopping down on the white couch. Once Jack collected himself, he sat next to Jake, leaving only an inch or two of space between them.

"He just wandered into that forest, man," Jake said, running a hair through his shimmering locks. As he did so, his shirt lifted up a little, drawing Jack's eyes to his well sculpted abdomen. "And it did make YouTube history. He didn't deserve to get attacked and constantly ridiculed. He was just doing his job, making a vlog." His voice began to crack as he was overcome with emotion. "It's everyday bro."

"Mhmm, yeah, totally," Jack said, distracted the man's perfect jawline. "Well even if he didn't make YouTube history, you did."

Jake turned to him, eyes starting to water. "I did?" His voice was so low it was nearly a whisper.

"Yeah," Jack closed the gap between the two of them, resting his denim covered leg gently against Jake's basketball shorts. "At least, you're the only white YouTube boy I know to ever make it to #1 on the iTunes chart."

Jake sniffled a little bit, his lips parting to reveal a pearly white smile. "Yeah, Ohio represent." He suddenly slapped a hand down onto Jack's thigh, in what was probably meant to be a platonic man-bro move, but caused a blush to creep into the cheeks of the man with the larger forehead. "You've got a point there, Douglass."

He removed his hand from Jack's thigh, to the man's slight disappointment. "I know we've had our differences in the past. But thank you for talking some sense into me."

"Yeah," Jack giggled, averting his eyes from his crush. "No problem."

"You know, you've made history, too" Jake said, turning his entire body toward the man. He gently stroked the side of Jack's blushing face with the back of his hand, which was surprisingly soft. "With that whole 'Emoji Movie' thing."

Jack suddenly had a very graphic flashback to the night of the premiere (*cough cough* reference *cough*) causing his face to turn bright red. "Haha, yeah."

"I'm serious, bro," Jake said softly, resting his other hand back on Jack's thigh. "You're one very talented guy."

Jack's heart hammered in his chest. "My fiancé is at work for a couple more hours. And editing can wait until later." He slipped his hand under Jake’s "Like a God Church" shirt, feeling the pack of muscle he'd got a glimpse of earlier.

"Hell yeah it can."


End file.
